


Art for Moving On

by synoa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Mixed Media, Pregnancy, Traditional Art, Watercolors, and a bit of photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synoa/pseuds/synoa
Summary: Natasha is 6 months pregnant when Clint is sent on a super secret recon mission by Fury. When Clint misses his first check in she tries her best to keep busy and not worry, she knows perfectly well that there could be a lot of mundane reason why he didn't check in. She still can't help it.This is a fanart for Moving On by Cassandra S. Fisher done for Marvel Big Bang 2017.





	Art for Moving On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moving On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721647) by [cassandrasfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher). 



**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Big Bang and it gave me a chance of making something I most definitely wouldn't have made. I'm new to watercolours as I'm sure it shows, but I had fun messing around with them.
> 
> You can go read the story this was inspired by [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721647), just keep in mind that it's the fourth instalment in a [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/315074) that deals with the aftermath of a sex pollen type situation during a kidnapping that happens in the first instalment. Be mindful of the tags in the original work.
> 
> Leave kudos or a comment if you'd like and come say hi on [tumblr](http://synoaponga.tumblr.com).


End file.
